Victims Of Love
by I AM AIR
Summary: Disclaimer - I do NOT own any Supernatural characters except for Scarlett Danyo and Paige Saxon Dean and Sam Winchester are about to blown away as they meet two remarkable girls. Will they find love or will they be left heartbroken? DeanXOC SamXOC
1. Chapter 1

(DISCLAIMER – OK

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

A blonde haired 24 year old female crept through an abandoned house at midnight; matches in the right pocket of her khakis, a handgun in her left hand and a petrol container in her right. Peaking around the corner of a wall she saw a lounge, nothing but dusty furnishings. Her blonde hair cut unevenly above her shoulders shone a little in the moonlight that filtered though the blinds on a window.

'_Stupid moonlight…'_ The female thought, her black eyes were surrounded with black eyeliner. Running swiftly and silently into the room she kept close to the walls, occasionally tapping them with her knuckles. Stopping at a cabinet she moved it to the side and a shot sounded, spinning around she saw a female the same age with brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a black singlet and jeans. The female smiled and walked over to the blonde.

"How many times do I have to tell you to watch your back?" the brown haired female said; her English accent strong in her voice, and the blonde shrugged.

"Sorry, Paige." The blonde said, her Kiwi accent just as strong, and fired her gun at something behind Paige, Paige smirked at her friend. "Maybe you should take your own advice sometimes."

"I'm too busy watching over you to look after myself." Paige taunted.

"Yeah, and even with both of us looking after me I still manage to get into trouble… funny how that works isn't it?" The two females laughed then Paige clicked her fingers and pointed to the wall, the spirit appearing indicating what they wanted was behind the wall.

"Hey, Scar." Paige started and the blonde grunted in response as she hacked at the wall with an axe Paige had given her. "Is this how you pictured your life?"

Scar turned and laughed, "Bizarrely enough, yes. It is." Scar continued to hack away at the wall ignoring the extra three shots fired from Paige"s gun.

"This spirit just won't quit!" Paige said firing yet another shot.

**--**

"Dean, what was that?" Sam Winchester asked as he and Dean got out of the Impala. Four gun shots were heard firing from the house they were aiming to enter.

"Gun shots…" Dean said thoughtfully

"Hunters?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged, drawing their guns they crept into the house only for two females, Paige and Scar, to run into them and be pushed out of the house. The house burst into flames as soon as the four hit the grass, Paige and Scar stood up then high-fived each other.

"Nice work Scar!" Paige said

"Thank you, thank you!" Scar said bowing to imaginary people in every direction until she bowed to Dean and Sam; only just realising they were there. "Oh ah… hi?"

"Hi…" Sam said and Dean smirked. The smirk rapidly vanished and Dean – as well as Sam – drew their guns and pointed them at Scar.

"Well… this is inviting…" Scar muttered, Sam withdrew his gun and looked Scar over.

"Dean, I don't think she's a demon…" Sam said and Scar laughed

"So you're Dean and Sam Winchester? I ought to have expected that reaction then." Scar said.

"Why is that?" Sam asked

"My eyes, they're black. I'm not a demon though, if I was do you think I would be a hunter and my friend would hunt with me?" Scar asked and Dean shrugged. Scar had ash dust smudged on her face and clothes along with patches of petrol evident on her clothes while Paige was barely touched. Dean looked Scar over, even though she was covered in ash, petrol and her hair spread over her face he could see the beauty through it… NOT! More like her breasts… Scar noticed Paige and frowned.

"How come you always come out almost exactly the same as you came in? You don't have like ONE speck of dust on you…!"

"Wrong! I have one right here!" Paige said pointing to a grain of dirt on her sleeve. "Wait… I might have had that when I went in… besides I'm not the one who played with the petrol AND explosives!" Paige said smiling and the two females laughed only for their attention to be brought back to Dean and Sam by Dean coughing.

"What are your names?" Sam asked

"Scarlett Danyo, but I prefer Scar and my colleague Paige Saxon." Scar said introducing them. Sam and Dean nodded and Scar waved. "Paige and I have to go now… so see ya later!" Scar ran off to the side of the burning house while Paige just stood in the same spot and smiled, seconds later an electric blue hardtop convertible pulled up beside Paige and she jumped in.

"HEY! Where you girls going to now?" Dean asked and the two females shrugged, "Sammy and I are gonna go to a restaurant for some food, you wanna come with?"

"Sure! We'll follow you!" Paige said, Scar smirked and wound her window down as she looked to see what car Dean was heading towards. As he started off Scar started the car and followed him to the restaurant.

**--**

Stopping the car Scar jumped out of the window and ran over to the Impala.

"DUDE, THIS CAR IS AWESOME!" Scar said inspecting the car, sitting in it and smirking. Dean's smirk matched Scar's and she jumped out of the car. Sam walked into the restaurant and Paige walked up to Scar with her hand out, Scar's face fell and she handed the keys to the car over.

"Thank you!" Paige said and looked at Dean, "it is MY car after all." Following Sam into the restaurant Paige smiled at Scar who followed Paige with Dean walking behind. Dean and Sam sat in one side of the booth with Sam at the window while Scar and Paige sat on the other side, Paige claiming the window seat as her own.

**--**

"Tell us about yourselves." Dean proclaimed after everyone had ordered their food and drinks.

"Scar is the tomboyish, reckless driver, explosives and mechanical expert, irrational and hyperactive one while I'm the kick ass rational, gun and research expert and the NORMAL one." Paige said filling in the gaps, "We know most things about you, not only are you two famous among hunters but it isn't everyday that a hunter opens the gates to hell." Sam scowled at that but the two females smiled. "Don't worry, we're not mad. It just means more fun!" Paige said. Sam went to laugh as if it was a joke then realised she wasn't joking.

A waitress walked up to the table and placed four plates down along with four drinks. Beers for Scar and Dean, a coke for Paige and water for Sam.

"C'mon Sammy-boy! You need to live a little! Have a beer!" Scar said

"No…" Sam said and Scar shrugged

"Be that way."

**--**

"We'll see you around then!" Paige said as she got into the drivers seat of her car, Sam nodded and gave her a smile. "Here is where Scar and I are staying and this is my number, if you find any cases contact us… that is if you want." Sam nodded and gave Paige his number and where he and Dean were staying. With a sulking Scar in the passenger seat Paige pulled out of the parking lot and Scar got over it.

"SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" she yelled out the window and waved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2: 'Research' and Creepy Men**

**Recap:**

"_We'll see you around then!" Paige said as she got into the drivers seat of her car, Sam nodded and gave her a smile. "Here is where Scar and I are staying and this is my number, if you find any cases contact us… that is if you want." Sam nodded and gave Paige his number and where him and Dean where staying. With a sulking Scar in the passenger seat Paige pulled out of the parking lot and Scar got over it._

"_SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" she yelled out the window and waved._

**Story:**

"So you got her number, eh Sammy?" Dean asked smirking as they sat in their hotel room. Sam rolled his eyes changing the TV channel. "C'mon Sammy! Those girls are hot!" Sam smiled and continued watching the TV, silently agreeing. Giving up, Dean walked over to the fridge and withdrew a beer.

**--**

"You found a case yet?" Paige asked as she lay down on the couch with her eyes closed, listening to the pitter-patter of Scar's fingers pressing the keys on her laptop. It wasn't often Paige let Scar touch HER laptop, but frankly she couldn't be stuffed to find a case herself.

"Nope, hey wait what's-…" Scar started to say then moved the laptop out of the way and raced into her bedroom. The lyrics of 'Fake It' by 'Seether' were playing. "Yello? Oh! Heya Dean!" Scar closed her bedroom door as she saw Paige sit up with a smirk on her face.

**--**

"Hey Scar, Sammy and I are going to a bar tonight. Do you and Paige wanna come with?" Dean asked speaking into his mobile.

"Sure! Where and when?" came Scar's reply, Dean gave the directions to the bar and the time they were meeting each other there. Scar hung up and Dean smiled at Sam who sighed.

**--**

"Paige, we're going to a bar with Dean and Sam tonight at 9!" Scar said walking back into the lounge and stuffing her phone into the back pocket of her khakis.

"So you've changed your ringtones again. What's your message tone?"

"Original Prankster by the Offspring, why?" Scar said closing the laptop that was on the desk and Paige shrugged then smirked.

"Didn't that have the case you had found on it?" Paige asked smirking as Scar slapped her head.

"DAMN IT!" Scar yelled and slumped down into her chair, "Shut up…"

"I said nothing!" Paige said getting up out of her chair and walking into her hotel bedroom. "By the way, I printed your case out. I knew you'd lose it." Paige said poking her head through the doorway and pointing to all of three pages on the desk. Scar scooped them up and held them lightly.

"YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER, PAIGE!" Scar yelled.

"I know, I know!" was Paige's reply from her bathroom.

**--**

"We're here on time and…" Scar looked around, "they're late…" Scar muttered leaning on the wall of the bar as her and Paige stood outside. She closed her eyes and sighed. A greasy man who walked like he had drunk the entire weight of his beer belly stumbled from the bar and opened his mouth to say something. "Keep walking…" The man frowned and went to open his mouth to say something else. Paige stepped forward with her hands on her hips.

"Leave, if you know what's good for you…" She instructed pointing her right arm in the direction of the road.

"You're pointing to the road Paige…" Scar muttered pulling her hat down over her eyes.

"That's the point… isn't it?" Paige asked and Scar laughed a little. Scowling the man left. A few minutes later the Impala pulled up and Scar pushed off the wall.

"Its 'bout time you got here! I've missed you!" Scar said walking towards the boys, Dean smirked but he was greatly disappointed as he realised she was talking to the car.

"Did you even change your clothes from when we last saw you?" Sam asked looking at Scar; she looked down at her clothes and frowned.

"Duh! What do you think I am? A hobo? Oh wait…" She glanced at her clothes again. "No, I haven't changed my clothes. My bad!" She replied and smiled at Dean.

"Ladies first!" Dean said as he walked over to the bar and held the door open for Scar and Paige, continuing to hold it open for Sam who walked through scowling. A few minutes later Sam and Paige were hiding behind Sam's laptop researching and Dean and Scar were deep into drinking beer but hardly drunk at all. The door opened and five men walked into the bar.

"Which ones are we taking home tonight?" a voice whispered with a perverted smirk on his face.

"The girl with the brown hair that's behind the laptop and that blonde haired chick who is drinking the beer. The blonde should be easy to get since she's probably drunk." Another voice whispered. Scar chocked on her beer and looked to the door to see the voices belonged to the greasy man from before and some of his equally greasy mates.

"Paige, Paige, PAIGE!" Scar hissed, Paige finally looked up and frowned. Scar motioned over to the door and Paige smirked.

"This should be fun…" Scar laughed a bit and went back to drinking her beer with Dean.

"How about you and I go check out my bed?" Dean said with a smirk.

"Dean… I haven't had nearly enough beers to make me sleep with you." Scar said taking another sip of her beer, watching the men from the corner of her eye.

"How many beers will it take for me to get you to sleep with me then?" Dean asked.

"See, that's why everyone likes Sam best." Scar said motioning to Sam who was still researching with Paige. He looked up at the sound of his name.

"What? Did one of you call me?" Sam asked staring at Dean and Scar.

"No." Scar and Dean answered at the same time then went back to their drinking; Sam shrugged and smiled at Paige. Paige looked at Scar and then the men, giving Scar a nod she returned to the research with Sam.


End file.
